Packaging machines for packaging articles to be packed with a packaging web material are known to a sufficient extent. For example, DE 10 2007 013 698 A1 or DE 10 2009 022 545 A1 disclose thermoform machines as a special type of packaging machines. In these thermoform packaging machines, packaging troughs are thermoformed in a bottom film/foil, filled with a product or articles to be packed, and subsequently sealed with a lidding web. After having been sealed, the packages are separated from one another. To this end, cutting units are normally provided in the longitudinal and in the transverse direction of the working direction of the packaging machine. Such thermoform packaging machines normally comprise a plurality of work stations, for example, a forming station for forming packaging troughs, a sealing station for sealing the lidding web to the bottom film as well as one or a plurality of cutting stations. Also other types of packaging machines, such as tray sealers, comprise one or a plurality of work stations, in particular for sealing packages and, if necessary, for evacuating and/or flushing the packages with gas before they are sealed.